yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ready or Not
thumb|right|335 px BRIDGIT MENDLER Ready Or Not Lyrics I'm the kind of girl Who doesn't say a word Who sits at the curb And waits for the world But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight I caught you staring at me And I was thinking clearly Now I'm like a bee And I'm hunting for the honey And I'm kinda shy but, you're super fly yeah, I could be your kryptonite Like, Oh oh oh oh oh oh Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick Oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh And hit the gas quick (Chorus) Ready or not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But I will find you Ready or not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it La la la la la la la And I'll find you Ready or not, ready or not Hello, my name is (Bridgit) Nice to meet you I think you're famous Where have I seen you? You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale We could have a palace right next to Oprah Thirty-seven cars and a yacht down in Boca Take me away, wherever you say, Yeah we could be setting sail Like, Oh oh oh on on on Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick Oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh And hit the gas quick From: http://www.elyrics.net - (Chorus) Ready or not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But I will find you Ready or not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it La la la la la la la And I'll find you Ready or not, Ready or not Ready or not, here I come , here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not, here I come boy It's on Ready or not, here I come, here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not, here I come boy, It's on (Chorus) Ready or not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But I will find you Ready or not, here i come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it, La la la la la la la And I'll find you Ready or not Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs) Ready or not (ooooooh) Ready or not (ready or not, whoa ) Ready or not (ready or not, ready or not or not or not not boom bada boom bada boom bada) Ready or not these lyrics are submitted by Anonymous these lyrics are last corrected by PrincessC Songwriter(s): Emanual Kiriakou, Bridgit Mendler, Thom Bell, Andrew Maxwell Goldstein, William Hart, Andrew Goldstein, Evan Bogart, Bridgit Claire Mendler Copyright: Stays Friday Music, Seven Peaks Music, Here'S Lookin At You Kidd Music, Sony/ATV Songs LLC, Reservoir 416, Fueled by Music, Warner-tamerla Official lyrics powered by Source: Phone Lyrics